Callum Carraway
Callum Carraway is a main character appearing in Seasons 1 and 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the historian of both the Greycott Police Department and the International Crime Agency respectively. Profile Hailing from Birmingham, England, Callum is a 43-year-old historian who worked as an archivist prior to his tenure to the department. He has blonde hair neatly swept to the left of his head and has blue eyes. He wears a suit consisting of a white button-up shirt, a tan vest, and a striped overcoat of a peach shade, all adorned with a peach and purple colored tie and a purple handkerchief on the right. Besides that, he has a pocket watch hidden inside his vest, and is often seen holding a cane. In Fright at the Museum, it is discovered that he drinks tea, plays chess, and reads French philosophy. In No More Mr. Knife Guy, Callum sustains scorch marks. It is discovered that Callum is right-handed. Notable Events of Criminal Case Fright at the Museum The next day after the player solved their very first murder investigation, Callum was eager to visit the Natural History Museum and asked both Violet and the player if they could join him in exploring history together. Ecstatic, the trio went to the museum, only to stumble upon a dead body. Callum informed the team that he knew the victim, Katherine Pennington, very well and was thus forced to be flagged as a suspect. He said that he was friends with Katherine and a professor from Greycott University, all of whom would exchange various pieces of information about mysterious and unknown historical events. They all frequently met at the saloon near the outskirts of the city. Shocked at her death, Callum asked the team to bring Katherine's killer to justice. Callum was interrogated a second time after the team unlocked the victim's cellphone and discovered a threatening message which was sent by Callum. He denied sending the threat, stating that he was most likely hacked by someone. Recognizing that the team doesn't trust him, Callum angrily told the team to ask Li to see who sent the threat. Once Violet brought up Callum's recent problem with depression, Callum stormed off in a fit of rage. Callum was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated William Prescott for Katherine's murder. However, he was asked to analyze an old photo found in an anonymous package sent to the station shortly after the murder was solved. Callum made a shocking discovery: the photo was taken in the abandoned theater fifteen years ago and on the picture was Ina. Shortly afterwards, the team went to the abandoned theater and found a skull hidden in the floorboards. Ina confirmed that the skull belonged to her best friend, Christina Roberts. The team had Callum join them in asking Ina what happened in that theater. She says that the theater's the location where she nearly became another one of the serial killer's victims. Ina remembers that it's where her best friend was murdered. Callum was an archivist at the time and wanted to gather anything of the plays that happened there. That's when he stumbled upon a crying Ina, telling him there's a killer wearing a mask after her who murdered her friend. He took Ina to the police department where a detective assured Ina that everything would be alright. Confused about everything that's been happening recently, Violet wanted to search the museum once more to find anything that could lead them further into the serial killer affair. The player found the mask belonging to the serial killer fifteen years ago and collected hairs from the inside of it. Cato was sad to report that the hairs belong to Callum. Not only that but Li confirms that the threatening message came from the same IP address as on Callum's phone. While being interrogated, Ina barged into the interrogation room and accused Callum of being the serial killer. Outraged, Callum didn't want to deal with these accusations and simply said that he's being framed for all this. The team doesn't believe him but Chief Muscare orders her team to leave him alone while he is given seventy-two hours to clear his name. Analyses Callum's job is to analyze physical objects and/or clues that require historical study and research, such as artifacts, and to inform the team of such results. Below is the list of analyses Callum performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: A Fish Out of Water * Note (03:00:00) * Newspaper Article (06:00:00) Case #2: Fright at the Museum * Old Photo (09:00:00) Case #3: Only Time Will Tell * Vase Paintings (09:00:00) Trivia *Callum is, so far, one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. *According to Violet, Callum currently suffers from depression. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the historian of the Greycott PD, Callum appears in any Greycott case in which a clue requires historical study and research. It should be noted that Callum was forced to be treated as a suspect in Fright at the Museum. Navigation Category:Main Characters (Armand) Category:Characters of Greycott Category:Greycott PD Personnel Category:ICA Personnel